Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
More Trivia What about adding something to the trivia section about her speech tick that Naruto inherited, or is that already included in Naruto's page? CorwinDruzil (talk) 00:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil :It's mentioned in her Personality section. ~SnapperT '' 02:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It seems I missed it. CorwinDruzil (talk) 05:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC)CorwinDruzil Kushina Uuzmaki's jinchuriki forms Shouldn't we add an article that refers to her jinchuriki forms? Because as you can see in this picture http://animextremist.com/mangas-online/naruto/capitulo-501/naruto8.html , she is freeing the nine tails' chackra; ALTHOUGH It is not possible to estimate completely well in the photo how many tails she is freeing, but one notices that at least it treats about her initial jinchuriki form? I don't know. Give me your opinions, please. And thanks for reading Axel_Carrozzo (talk) :That isn't Kushina freeing or using the Nine-Tails' chakra, it's the Nine-Tails being ripped out of her. It isn't a jinchūriki form, it's a jinchūriki end. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: We see the cloak but the thing is she isn't freely or forcibly using it. It's just the chalra of the beast being extracted--Cerez365 (talk) 21:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Usual clothing i think we should edit the appearence section to say that she is seen wearing a loose fitting dress and apron, we only saw her once in the anime and got a bigger dose of her in the manga,--Cmcwiki (talk) 22:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :She's seen wearing it on three occasions: Jiraiya's flashback, before Naruto's birth, and in Naruto's mind. Given the frequency and the fact that she isn't seen in any other outfit, "usual" seems appropriate. ''~SnapperT '' 02:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) they are probably just maternity clothes, kurenai wore different clothes when we saw her during the pein arc--Cmcwiki (talk) 16:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Nine-Tails dying? About the mention that Kushina wanted Minato to seal the Fox back into her so that she will kill the Fox with her death, (from the translated manga at least) it doesn't say that since Kushina mentioned that she want to die with the Fox inside her so that it will prevent the Fox from 'coming back for a while'. I think we can understand that to mean that when she dies, the Fox will somehow be rendered 'inert'...maybe like disrupting its form or perhaps dispersing its chakra temporarily until it reforms, etc. etc. (the exact consequence is unknown). If it is that easy to kill a Tailed Beast by sealing the beast into a human and later killing said vessel, people would've done so a long time ago. - Volrath77 (talk) 04:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a point you're trying to make? ''~SnapperT '' 05:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :From what I gather, killing them is a temporary measure, and when they come back, they do so unsealed and under no-one's control. I'm guessing 3-tails died with Yagura, and it was still running wild until Deidara got it. So, not nearly as good as keeping it locked down. ZeroSD (talk) 06:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Name Similarity It may be pointless to post this, but Kushina's name is kinda similar to Kushinada-hime from the Kusanagi legend. Something tells me that might just be a coincidence or me thinking too much on it but has anyone else noticed this?--Kohaku-chan (talk) 11:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The Nine tailed fox's Yin & Yang chakras sealed in her? Was it ever explained how both the Yin & Yang chakras were sealed within Kushina and why they couldn't do the same for Naruto? Minato siad it was not possible to do so, but Kushina had the Fox sealed within her at full power. :It's simple really...because Mianto only wanted to seal the "good"/"Yin" chakra of the fox into Naruto. Jinchūriki normally have the beasts sealed in them completely, yang and all....--Cerez☺ (talk) 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe he didn't have a strong enough seal to hold it all. We don't know who sealed the Nine-Tails in Kushina. Maybe a better seal would require other things, or maybe more time, things they didn't have. We'll probably learn more on this down the line. Omnibender - Talk - 23:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In chapter 94, Jiraiya comments that Naruto's body is too small a container to hold the Nine Tail's chakra, so perhaps sealing just the Yin chakra was all Minato could safely put into Naruto? Mito Uzumaki (first jinchuriki of the kyuubi) was still alive when Kushina was an adolescent, so the Nine Tails wasn't sealed within Kushina until she was older. --Ravarath (talk) 17:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Family why isn't Naruto listed as her son; let alone family at all? :He is listed to me. Try clearing your cache. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm dealing with the same problem. How do you clear your cache?Ryne 91 (talk) 01:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Try holding Shift and click refresh on your browser - that's what I do in Firefox. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 01:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I tried that. I completely wiped my internet history, cookies, etc. and it still isn't working. I even opened the page up on Firefox, and I never use that.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which browser do you use? I know there's a page somewhere in the wiki preferences that shows how to clear your cache according to browser, so changes made to preferences can kick in. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I use the most recent version of Internet Explorer. I don't recall what number it is.Ryne 91 (talk) 01:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The Orange Hokage? In the trivia section, the claim that Naruto's epithet is 'The Orange Hokage' and relating it to his parents having 'Red' and 'Yellow' in theirs. Where is this from in the canon? Is this speculation? If so, it has no place on a wikia page. (talk) 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Oh,how the sea calls :Naruto called himself that when Kushina asked him about himself.Ryne 91 (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :chapter 498, page 17. SimAnt Barrier technique? I think we need to add a page for Kushina's barrier technique, that she set up to help contain the Kyuubi. :Something I proposed a long time ago, which I forgot because it didn't generate much discussion. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I still or at least now do think she created it. From what happened and Minato's reaction.--Cerez365™☺ 21:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Eyes It was mentioned here that her eyes in the manga were different. Can someone put it here? --Ilnaruto me 15:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Revisited So, I tried looking but to no avail, so could someone post a link to where Kushina was illustrated in colour in the manga please~--Cerez365™ 15:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :She was shown in colour twice: once on the cover of chapter 503 and once on the cover of volume 53. You can't see her eyes on the former, but the latter shows them being greenish. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I was staring at the latter for how long now, I realised they weren't anywhere near violet.--Cerez365™ 21:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I just looked and even had several others on another forum confirm for me but Kushina's eyes aren't green. Outside of the Anime Violet/Blue no where does Kishimoto colour Kushina's eyes. Where are you guys getting green from? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 22:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be from the volume cover she was on with Minato and Naruto.--Cerez365™ 22:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Afterlife It says that she goes to join Minato in the afterlife, but isn't Minato sealed in the Death God, not in the afterlife? Also, while we're talking about that, when Minato appeared to Naruto was it really him or just a kind've clone of him leaving him a message? :Sure sweat the small stuff =_=. Why would it be a clone? You're assuming that their souls got sealed into Naruto when it was just their chakra and will that took on form.--Cerez365™ 13:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC)